


Light On The Other Side

by Aliseia



Series: L'Amour Et La Guerre [18]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: Il paradiso, pensò Elijah, sono i tuoi occhi, un azzurro che mi fa respirare, un motivo per tornare indietro, alle nostre strazianti vite di mostri.





	Light On The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Introspettivo, Romantico  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah
> 
> AVVERTIMENTO: SPOILERS TO STAGIONE 5 e TVD STAGIONE 8
> 
> Note alla mia Quinta Stagione, Serie “L’Amour et la Guerre”: La storia dei Mikaelson si è conclusa nel canon con la morte di Elijah accanto al fratello Klaus. Ma nel mio finale, articolato in due storie, tutto ciò è stato ribaltato da Tristan con l’aiuto inaspettato di alcuni personaggi, tra cui la strega Josephine LaRue.  
> Note alla storia*: Questo è il mio finale di stagione e di serie. Riprende liricamente il momento in cui Elijah e Tristan, con l’aiuto delle streghe di Josephine, sfuggono alla dimensione tra vita e morte creata da Bonnie Bennett e tornano a New Orleans, tra i loro cari.  
> Dediche: A Abby: nel giorno del suo compleanno… auguri! Questa è la piccola storia che chiude la mia stagione 5.  
> A Miky. I nostri Master and Commander, i tuoi scacchi.  
> Ad entrambe grazie per aver reso possibile questa salvezza.
> 
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec, Michael Narducci, Diane Ademu-John, Jeffrey Lieber nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Light On The Other Side**  
   
   
   
 _I hear the sound, echoes beneath_  
 _Angels and skylines meet_  
And I'm straining to reach   
The light on the surface, light on the other side  
   
 _Breathe – Fleurie_

  
 

“Elijah attirò Tristan a sé, lo baciò in un lungo circolare abbandono che sembrava quello di due naufraghi.  
Racconteremo un giorno casa accadde in quel bacio.”  
Da “Out Of This World” - Aliseia

  
  
  
   
   
   
   
 _Come sull’orlo di un orgasmo la vertigine e il delirio ma senza soddisfazione. Non ancora, non ora che i corpi sono ancora nebbia e si muovono vorticando dalla morte alla vita, benedetti dalle streghe e dal fato…_  
   
I due vampiri serrarono le braccia sui fianchi, stretti tra loro, l’orecchio dell’uno sul cuore dell’altro. Senza respirare ché il respiro è già vita. Vita reale, con il suo dolore e la fatica che non si risparmiano nemmeno agli dei.  
Elijah guardò in quegli occhi, satelliti immensi in un cielo incolore. Vide, come in uno specchio, l’incubo rovesciato del loro addio più tragico.  
Non il primo, ché allora erano troppo giovani e selvaggi. Due vampiri incapaci di amministrare la violenza e perciò anche l’amore. Non gli addii ripetuti in un millennio, ogni volta che la rabbia dell’uno e la frustrazione dell’altro li separava. Ma l’unico commiato in cui il Sire aveva in mano tutte le carte: i ricordi di ogni guerra e il diritto di esercitare pietà. Il momento in cui tutti i pezzi dritti e allineati sulla scacchiera si erano affrontati alla pari. Senza più filtri e ipocrisie. Fratelli fragili, padri assassini, sorelle pazze o troppo innamorate.  
Nulla. In quella stanza erano stati Elijah e Tristan, solo loro, l’uno di fronte all’altro. Le schermaglie romantiche e violente di Klaus e Aurora erano rimaste sullo sfondo, ininfluenti.  
   
Aggrappati l’uno all’altro come due naufraghi essi lasciavano la dimensione protetta dalle streghe di Nola, creata dalle loro menti di vampiri e di amanti, e uno di loro ricordava… la Chambre de Chasse. Entrambi ricordarono.  
   
Quel luogo crepuscolare, in un’iridescenza diffusa. Una luce baluginava dietro le tende pesanti, come se fuori fosse già giorno.  
Così era stato il rifugio creato da Aya per entrambi, intriso della malinconia di una donna rifiutata, impregnato del Sire e della sua creatura: della rabbia, della rivalità, forse dell’amore. Dei loro corpi, dei loro odori esaltanti. Un’eterna partita a scacchi, un meraviglioso inferno. A volte una magnifica dannazione, a volte… forse… la salvezza. Come ora, in questo assurdo valzer tra due dimensioni.  
 _Balla con me_.  
L’aveva detto durante l’amnesia, lo avrebbe ripetuto adesso senza paura. Ora che lo schema del gioco era rivelato, ora che la follia di Inadu, l’amore testardo delle loro famiglie e la pietà delle streghe avevano concesso un’altra possibilità.  
Il paradiso.  
Il paradiso, pensò Elijah, sono i tuoi occhi, un azzurro che mi fa respirare, un motivo per tornare indietro, alle nostre strazianti vite di mostri. Tristan si strinse a lui, nelle loro menti erano nudi, allacciati in un amplesso senza tempo, qualcosa ai confini tra il sesso e la commozione, dove si confondevano le anime e i sensi.  
   
Per un attimo l’acqua li avvolse a viaggiarono ancora ma con moto ascendente, come quella notte in cui Elijah aveva raggiunto l’amante in fondo all’oceano, senza fiato, unico sostegno la magia di Freya, e a pezzi liberando schegge come coltelli aveva lacerato il container, afferrando ai fianchi il ragazzo che pareva morto. L’aveva stretto a sé, sostenendo la testa con una mano, sperando di rivedere le iridi azzurre. In un movimento frenetico di braccia e gambe avevano raggiunto la luce che tremava in superficie, un riflesso blu di cielo stellato.  
Entrambi lo rividero.  
   
Gli spiriti vorticarono, smarriti per un attimo e poi risoluti tornarono bruscamente nei corpi. Come capita a chi si sveglia all’improvviso e ritrova con un pericoloso balzo la realtà che aveva lasciato.  
Braccia, gambe, busto si rivestirono degli abiti terreni ma le labbra restarono nude*. Le unirono in un nuovo bacio.  
   
   
   
   
* _So che puoi_  
 _Gettarmi via_  
Ma ciò che vuoi  
Lo voglio anch'io  
E' troppo, troppo presto  
E' male  
Le tue labbra sono nude  
Sai che è solo il tempo  
A rivelare la stagione  
   
 _La Vedova_ _Bianca_ _\- Afterhours_  
   
  


End file.
